Nazeebo
NazeeboHeroes of the Storm, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-03 is an Umbaru Witch Doctor. Biography Nazeebo was the student of Zuwadza. In an Igani Bawe, he found that his master had been captured by members of the Clan of the Seven Stones. He begged them to release his master, claiming that the Igani Bawe was unnecessary, that it was not the will of the spirits. The Seven Stones Witch Doctors refused to listen, and Nazeebo was forced to kill all of them bar Benu. Nazeebo warned him to flee as Five Hills Witch Doctors approached. Despite his protests, Benu obliged. In the aftermath, Nazeebo became the topic of much discussion. Rumors persisted among the Clan of the Seven Stones that he had slaughtered his own kin when he was found in the jungle. Some described Nazeebo as a madman who had massacred Seven Stones warriors out of sheer bloodlust. Others told of the heretic eating the flesh of slain Witch Doctors and becoming a cannibal. Both Nazeebo and Zuwadza disappeared into the jungle, and were not heard from. The priests of the Clan of the Seven Stones claimed that the spirits of the Unformed Land called for Igani Bawe against the Tribe of the Five Hills. ]] In reality, Nazeebo had discovered the truth of the Unformed Land, that the spirits did not seek to be appeased through the Igani Bawe, and that the Umbaru's form of ritualistic warfare was nothing but the needless taking of lives.Doubtwalker For his heresy, Nazeebo was banished from his people, who accused him of defying the spirits of the Unformed Land. However, in reality, he followed their words. The spirits told him of a fallen star, and warned him of the end its coming prophecized. Nazeebo traveled into the West.Diablo III, Act I Witch Doctor Intro Nazeebo successfully defeated Diablo. The Hellflame Mask was crafted in honor of his victory. Nazeebo kept the mask close at all times. Or, perhaps too close...Heroes of the Storm In-game Diablo III Nazeebo can be considered the canonical version of the Witch Doctor in Diablo III, but the name and gender are still up to the player. Heroes of the Storm :For the detailed information, see the respective article on Heroes of the Storm Wikia. ]] "Nazeebo" is a term given to the male Witch Doctor class in ''Heroes of the Storm. It is a name that is otherwise unused in the ''Diablo'' series, though Doubtwalker depicts him as being male. He was named "Naziba" in earlier versions of Heroes of the Storm.Naziba, IGN. Accessed on 2014-04-22 He retains Corpse Spiders, Zombie Wall, Plague of Toads and Gargantuan skills. He also has a skill called Ravenous Spirit (which combines elements of Haunt, Locust Swarm and Spirit Barrage) and a passive trait called Voodoo Ritual (which resembles Grave Injustice). Nazeebo wears the Quetzalcoatl Voodoo Mask. He is also unique in that even on his canonical skin, he carries a severed Warcraft ''troll head (as a Mojo) and a StarCraft zergling skull on his hip, being the only hero to combine elements of all three franchises. Nazeebo.png | Nazeebo's artwork Nazeebo Heretic Witch Doctor 1.jpg | Nazeebo's basic appearance Nazeebo Master 1.jpg | Nazeebo's Hellflame skin Trivia *During development, there was a female version of Nazeebo, available as a skin.Female Witch Doctor, ''Heroes of the Storm Wiki. Accessed on 2016-09-19 References Category:Nephalem Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Witch Doctors